The present disclosure generally relates to control systems and, more particularly, to using control system for monitoring, diagnostics, and/or modeling generation.
Generally, a control system may facilitate performance of an industrial automation process by controlling operation of one or more automation devices. For example, to facilitate performing an industrial automation process, the control system may determine a control action and instruct an automation device (e.g., a rod-pump) to perform the control action. Additionally, the control system may facilitate monitoring performance of the process to determine whether the process is operating as desired. When not operating as desired, the control system may also facilitate performing diagnostics on the process to determine cause of undesired operation.
However, as complexity (e.g., number of automation devices and/or amount of process data) of a process increases, complexity of monitoring and/or diagnostics may also increase. For example, increasing amount of process data determined from the industrial automation system may increase number of factors to consider when determining whether the process is operating as desired and/or the cause of undesired operation. In other words, monitoring and/or diagnostics for a complex process may be dependent on ability to efficiency process large amounts of data, particularly when performed in real-time or near real-time (e.g., online during operation of the process).